User blog:Apparitiøn/Ashblossom
❝ Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder, and the climb is all there is. ❞ — Ashblossom to the rogue who shredded his ear and described his chaotic nature as pit which would eventually swallow up his being. '' Ashblossom is a blue-grey and peach coloured tabby tom with a shredded ear and pale opal-coloured eyes, the colouration split due to heterochromia iridis. Ashblossom is tall and lean with an athletic frame, his tail long and paws large and wide; excellent for tasks such as balance and climbing. His fur is surprisingly sleek in texture, but has an unkempt, wild appearance. Ashblossom is currently a warrior in SkyClan. 'Appearance' Description: A tall, lean and aerobicised tom, Ashblossom's frame is built for the lifestyle he leads- that of speed and dextrousness. His fur, which is mostly slick against his frame, is lengthy and spikey about his cheeks, head, chest, elbows, tail and pasterns, this quality giving the tom an unruly essence. Despite this wild appearance, Ashblossom's face is surprisingly feminine with sharp almond-shaped eyes and a soft, rounded muzzle with a pink-beige nose. His right ear was noticeably shredded by a rogue he met as a younger cat, from which he also received a scar on his lip. His tabby markings comes in varying shades of indigo-grey and peach, the clash in colour clear on his striped body and mask marked face. In abrupt contrast to the dark shades upon his face, Ashblossom's eyes are a strange mix of turquoise and rose which resembles an opal stone, the colour slip from top to bottom in both irises due to heterochromia iridis. Palette: : = Base (#4D626A) : = Markings (#3A4851) : = Secondary markings (#7E564B) : = Underbelly (#B98575) : = Eyes (Top) (#E6ADEF) : = Eyes (Bottom) (#8BFEFC) : = Inner Ears (#9C908D) : = Nose (#98807D) : = Tongue (#87757d) : = Pawpads (#232D34) : = Scars (#98807D) : = Claws (#A2A3A3) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Spirited -' Wild and headstrong, Ashblossom lives a fast-paced corporeal lifestyle which can often be difficult to keep up with- even for him. He is fiery and passionate in his beliefs, even if said belief is an unpopular opinion, he takes an unyielding stance beside his standpoint. * '''+ Intrepid -''' Ashblossom is indefinitely fearless, both in his verbal responses and his daredevil approach to tasks. Whether it be heights, battle or hunting, Ashblossom’s bold nature plays a massive part in his role as a warrior; he’ll never back down from a challenge, regardless of the odds. This being said, despite his young age Ashblossom has had numerous near death scares. * '''± Charismatic -''' When it comes to charm, Ashblossom is quite adept. With the ability to string his words like a poet and converse with surprising eloquence, Ashblossom is no stranger to flirting, and he won’t hesitate to do so with whom he pleases. In more solemn situations, Ashblossom can hold insightful conversation with both clan mates and strangers quite happily. * '''± Restless -''' With questions like- Is this all there is for me? and what could be waiting for me beyond this territory? Ashblossom’s heart seems to be lingering on a precipice, his soul in a constant state of restlessness. He knows there’s something he’s yearning, but that something is a mystery, and he longs to solve it. * '''− Anarchic -''' Ashblossom is lawless and rebellious, his shameless revolt is like a ticking time bomb, waiting for a slight push to ensue chaos. This unruly streak may lead someone to label Ashblossom as a threat to that which is integral due to his lack of respect, and even hatred for authority and tradition. Without something to keep mutinous tendencies in check, Ashblossom may do something which cannot be undone… * '''− Explosive -''' With a short fuse and fierce temperament, Ashblossom’s temper is nothing short of volatile. When Ashblossom does get angry- which happens surprisingly infrequently- be prepared for reems of expletives and curses before facing an attack of non-negotiable claws and teeth. Ashblossoms temper is a dangerous trait for an unruly cat such as himself. '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts